The Virus
by Ryunn Kazan
Summary: "Itachi?" "Hmmm?" "...Is this what dying feels like?" "..." Itachi\Anko slight Orochimaru\Anko


The Virus

_I can see you but you can't see me_

_I could touch you but you wouldn't even feel me_

Orochimaru brushed some hair away from his comatose students face. She didn't even flinch. She was so beautiful.

He had come that day to see in there where any corpses lying around for his experiments. The doctors, a few more of his followers, told him about a girl a young man with a black and red cloak dropped an hour earlier who was not going to make it. That was all he had to hear. Of course he was surprised to see it was his former apprentice who was dying,

but even more surprised that a supposed Akatsuki member had allowed her to live. He brushed her bangs away from her face so she could get a better look at her face. "Such a shame I have to carve it up soon."

_Wait a second and you'll settle down  
I'm just waiting, 'til you really let your guard down_

Suddenly Anko started breathing uneasily and clutched her chest with a painful moan.

Orochimaru watched her for a moment, she was so beautiful when she was in pain.

He chuckled and slithered closer to her in order to watch the show. Just a matter of time until his favorite play thing woke up.

_You're relaxed, you're sublime, you're amazing You don't even know the danger you're facing_

_If I'm quiet, I'll slide up behind you And if you hear me I'll enjoy trying to find you_

_**Her arms and legs where bound with chakra strings and Her eyes were open and she looked around wildly but her surroundings were eerie and blurry to her vision; only one thing was clear:**_

_**A red moon and Itachi staring at her impassively with a sword in his hand…**_

__

I've been with you all day, trying to stay calm  
I'm impatient and it's really hard to breathe

_I'm going to empty you and fill you in with me  
_

Anko had been stable for an hour now and Orochimaru was on a boredom trick. He had managed to entertain his self by messing with her IV and reading a few scrolls but now all of that had passed and he was curious as to how she had gotten into this state. _"Waking her could be dangerous, but in her state she couldn't fight back especially if I… _

He smirked at the idea and decided to test it out…

_Just keep the violence down Not yet - don't make a sound  
Oh God I'm feeling it It's reaching fever pitch  
_

"_**Itachi you don't HAVE to do anything.**_

"_**On the contrary love, I ran out of choices long ago, if I don't eliminate Konaha's spy, Pain will send Hindan or Kakazu to kill you and I assure you, I'm FAR more merciful than either of them."**_

_**He lifted the blade towards her heart."I'm showing you mercy out of love Anko, be thankful for that…**_

_My skin is caving in\ My heart is driving out  
__No mercy, no remorse\ Let nature take its course_

Orochimaru had his hand half way up her thigh when all of a sudden Anko shot up and grabbed his neck. Her eyes were unfocused and full of pain and hate. A major turn-on for the White Snake possessor.

He pushed her back dawn gently, her hand slowly loosening its grip.

"Shhhh, It's okay One-gai, I'm here." He closed her eyes for her and continued his advances._  
_

_Watching - Bring me to my knees  
Waiting - I am your disease  
Lover - set my symptom free  
Covered - you won't feel a thing  
You can't feel a thing_

"_**Itachi?" **_

_**Blood was flooding her throat. **_

"_**Hmmm?"**_

_**Her heart was slowing down.**_

"_**Is this what dying feels like?" **_

"…_**?"**_

"Wait!" she gasped. Orochimaru geered; he thought she was talking to her. "No…Wait…"

_  
(shh, wait, shh, no, wait, wait, no, shh, wait, wait, not yet, no, wait, wait)_

"It hurts!" she cried. He pulled his fingers out of her. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

_**With one last burst of life, she burst out of the bounding and grabbed Itachi's neck.**_

"_**I am not going to die because of you."**___

I'm sweating through my veins, I'm trying to hold on  
It's unbearable, it's almost worse for me\I'm gonna tear you apart and make you see  
MAKE YOU SEE!

_**Anko began pulling the blade out of her chest, Itachi didn't do to much to stop her because his eyes started bleeding**_

_***************_

_Somewhere outside of Otogakure\ Inn_

"Itachi, are you alright." Kisame asked. He had been woken up by his partner bclawing at his right eye which was bleeding consistently. "Here drink some water." He offered as Itachi's breathing was torturous; but he wouldn't take it but instead tried to stagger away despite Kisame's urgent protests.

_**Itachi watched as Anko stabbed the kunai into their hands. The gash from the sword on her chest was bleeding just as badly as his eyes were.**_

"_**Anko, you don't HAVE to do this." He stated mono-toned. **_

"_**On the contrary love I ran out of choices long ago; if I don't eliminate one Konah's nescient , Sasake-kun will come after you and I assure I'm far more merciful than he is…**_

_*****************_

Orochimaru positioned his hands over Anko's head. "RELEASE!"

_It's almost time to play\It's time to be afraid  
I can't control the pain\can't control in vain  
Oh God I'm ready now\You're almost ready now  
I'm gonna love you now\I'm gonna break put you down_

"Itachi…I…wait…Orochi-NO, GET OFF ME!

"A little pushy aren't we dear?" he teased but applied to her request and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"Where's Itachi, so help me **God **if you've hurt him-"

"Itachi? Is that who you've been screaming at for the last hour, I wouldn't have ever guessed, him of all people in your head-"

"WHERE IS HE!?" she grabbed his collar, not even caring how close they got.

" I honestly don't know, some of my trusted guinea p- I mean followers brung you hear after a kind lad in a red cloak dropped you here to die. Don't you remember?"

_  
I see you in the dark, I see you all the way  
I see you in the light\I see you plain as day_

"Itachi!"

The Sharingun bearer dropped to the ground, blood draining around his eyes as he did.

"Anko…"

"Who?"

"Please Kisame,"

**Blood flooded his throat.**

"Don't let Pain kill her."

**His heart begins to stop.**

"What are you talking about Itachi, who the hell is Anko?"

" Just a girl who really likes dango… you should take her out some time."

Those were Itachi Uchiha's last words.

****************

Anko was silent for awhile. Her memory was scrambled into tidbits of red and oddly enough it.

_Dango._

_Eyes._

_Hell._

_Kunai._

_Gashes._

_Blood._

_Love._

_Sharingun._

_Snakes._

_Blood._

_Love._

_I wanna touch your face, I wanna touch your soul  
I wanna wear your face, I wanna burn your soul_

"I killed Itachi Uchiha?" she said in a quiet voice. Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly. _What is wrong with her._

"Anko, what are you going on about; you've been in a comatose state for almost two days, noone has been in or out of this room except me and a few doctors and I would have know in any of them were an intruder."

"That's impossiable! He was right there, he tried to kill me."

Orochimaru smirked, insanity clouding his concern_. One_ _more way to fuck her up I guess._

The White Snake leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. "Later love, when you can stand it better, and don't worry about Sasake when he finds out, I want let him hold it against you."

_Watching - Bring me to my knees  
Waiting - I am your disease  
Lover - set my symptom free  
Covered - You can't love me_

*********************  


Kisame frowned at the plastic bag concealing his deceased comrad. "Anko huh, sounds like someone you'd know, Itachi you sure knew how to pick 'em."

_THIS IS THE VIRUS, THE VIRUS OF LIFE!\THIS IS INSIDE US THE CRISIS THE KNIFE  
THIS IS THE VIRUS, THE VIRUS OF LIFE!\THIS IS THE VIRUS, THE VIRUS OF LIFE!_


End file.
